


逃

by orphan_account



Series: 红与白 [1]
Category: Historical RPF, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 他最着迷于在宴会接近尾声时的她。
Relationships: Anne Neville Queen of England/Richard III of England
Series: 红与白 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661380
Kudos: 2





	逃

他最着迷于在宴会接近尾声时的她。

说起来有些怪，理查总觉得每场宴会都长到过分。太阳一般的约克之子越是在这样的场合就越愿意炫耀自己的精力，爱德华可以从傍晚一直跳到次日晌午，而他的王后会和所有人一样对他在错误位置流连忘返的手视而不见。乔治有着天鹅的礼仪举止，可他的眼神更像只狼——再出言不逊些，放荡的像只狼，把大堂中但凡享有几分美色的人都啮咬的鲜血淋漓。

理查把所有的注意力都献给了安妮，但他丝毫不觉得无聊。宫廷上的安妮格外出众：十六岁的公爵夫人占着青春这口流不尽的泉水，肌肤正似肯特郡阳光下的玫瑰，眼中泻出一丝一丝的暖意，让理查的前胸忽地被击中，不论是肋骨还是血肉都被融化了。她这副模样完全可以是个逍遥自在的乡下女孩，但她少了点无邪，被她父亲带去坟墓了，或是被她母亲藏到了她蜗居的修道院。理查看着她。他不懊悔安妮丢了无邪，对于她来说它和生命之间只能选一样。事实上，被动荡折磨过的那张脸更美，能在剧毒的约克宫廷中绽放的美。他尊敬安妮的这点。她跳起舞——他把手放在胸口，诊断着自己狂喜的心跳——他想要她。年轻公爵的情绪像风儿般荡漾时，他的头发却没有丝毫波动。安妮瞥向他。

她的眼里装着北地的春天。

西风神来游荡时，北方草地上那些石楠便窜了起来，白玫瑰开了几天，便被他掐去送给安妮了。他会把她扑倒在草地上——她不会磕到身子，因为饱满的绿草比云朵还柔软。他罩在她身上，把神和鬼怪的故事说给她听，他每说一段就停下来亲她一口。然后那春的气息会慢慢剥掉他们的外衣，安妮笑着，还抓着那支白玫瑰，另一只手已经猎到了她的目标——他的欲望。她的裙摆有一层又一层，理查从来不会急躁，甚至还喘着气讲着故事，直到安妮大叫出她的渴求，快的像只小猫骑到了他身上。

这种时候他总抓着她的手。在他们两人不被允许握手时，她曾把手套摘下，抛给他，他把它贴在心上。那支手套总被他夹在腰带间，那上面金色的线已经泄气地掉出了针孔，没有她家族的标记，也没有印在手背处的白玫瑰，只有安妮的温度。安妮，不是安妮.内维尔，不是格洛斯特公爵夫人，不是造王者的女儿——安妮，他的爱人。小时候他抱着母亲的裘皮入睡，少年时他抱着祷告词和复仇的念想入睡，而现在他找到了新的信仰。安妮会伴他到他死的那天，那只手套会伴他到他死的那天。这念头让人舒适地过分——一瞬间王朝和疆土都从他脑中飘散，只有安妮还像小猫似地在他身上找到归宿。他的两只手找到了她的腰，按紧，在上面刻上自己的标记。他的两只手再也不愿离开她的腰，他的爱欲再也不愿离开她的温暖。

她像蜜一样甜，理查十八岁的心大喊着。

在他们的堡垒中没有伦敦那些冗长的仪式，没有令人目不暇接的荒诞的群舞，没有巫术似的勃艮第佳酿。他和安妮一起跳着舞，骑马靴还没来得及褪下，跺的地板吱嘎作响，每转一圈就接一次吻。安妮的眉毛细长，像狩猎的鹰，而她的睫毛像轻飘飘的蝴蝶，理查能心甘情愿地被她的细节蛊惑一整晚。

他把她裹在兽皮里，托着她跑上楼梯，把她抛到床上——安妮开心地叫了一声，柔软的皮毛摊开在四角床上，他扑上来，毛尖挑逗着他的小腿。

北地的春天——他们虔诚地，纯洁地放纵着，浪荡着。

他们两人都再也不想回到暗藏杀机的宫廷。

安妮出了不少的汗——她明白每次在宫廷上出现都是一次博弈。她紧张的像只总在逃跑的小鹿，虽然，理查很肯定，她是约克的三个太阳间澄亮的明月。

安妮.内维尔只会举着她自己的旗帜。

她的旗帜插满了半个英格兰——那不仅是因为她丈夫是约克三子中声望最高的，也有她自己的血脉，席卷着北方的大片山原。她夜不能寐，那是安茹的玛格丽特烙在她心中深处的梦魇。松鸦哭诉着春光的短暂时，她会突然惊起，床铺上奢侈而美丽的乱迹忽而在她眼里成为了一片废墟。

“我不想像她们那样，“

她哭的撕心裂肺。

“哦，理查，我没法继续了——我不能——我不是女巫，我也不是母狼。”

“我做不到！”

理查知道他的妻子在害怕。她在想伯奈特的雾，和被雾永久拢上眼皮的骏马。她在想安茹的母狼被押到伦敦塔的那天——玛格丽特和杰奎塔达成了最后一个共识，人生只是玩笑。多么可悲——再没有吟游诗人摘下的繁星，再没有酒、肉和荣耀，剑出鞘瞬间的心潮——人生是个玩笑啊。安妮和理查，分别属于胜利者和失败者的阵营，面对这比自己多了四十余年跌宕的灵魂酝酿出的一锤定音，只是瞳孔放大再加些仰慕罢了。两个即将腐烂成尘土的老女人的痴话——谁能真把人生抛掉呢？谁能真斩断自己的玫瑰，洗净了血迹再洗掉呼吸与心跳呢？

她的手陷进了他的肌肤，仿佛他们拥有同一个灵魂。

这世界真的只剩下一红一白的两只玫瑰，外加天堂和地狱了吗？

“我们不是疯人，”理查并不懂自己嘴中流出的这句话。

理查没法给安妮征服整个世界；他没法用鹅毛枕夺去每只狡猾的兰开斯特狐狸的生命；他没法让爱德华一心一意地管理政务、让乔治从歧途走出；没法清除天下每一个异教徒；没法保证她的安全。他们像草原上新点起的火，用爱情创造炽热——但终究不知道自己会被哪种天敌攻克。

死去的冤魂太多了，一个又一个让英格兰的根基摇晃着。可怜又可恨的老国王，他的祷告词也只能遗留在伦敦塔湿漉漉的苔藓层上；沃里克公爵——安妮的父亲，永远逃不出棺材的禁锢；他自己的父亲曾经渴望着王冠的眼睛，早已被乌鸦啄走了。理查希望在他死的时候，不论是心中插着一把红玫瑰的利剑还是身旁躺着垂暮的安妮，他在天穹之下——他的魂灵能径直升到天上去。

伦敦的夜中，燥热的鼻息攒动，黑暗的以至于抓不到一片云。

烛光还放肆地刺着理查的眼睛。

理查的心开始摘掉安妮的头饰、锁骨上托着的红宝石、胸前的扣带，把她亲吻到酒色都被他吸干了，身上的精油被热汗洗去——那便是北地的春天里的女孩。可他不能——他的身子还被荣誉和情谊锁在宴会上。他深色的眼睛比黑夜还燃烧的厉害。爱德华身旁那个女巫化为烟雾，伊莎贝拉和其他贵妇们沦为沙土，舞女们湮灭在奢华的空气中——大堂里只剩安妮。

几层暧昧的气息把威斯敏斯特的钟声堵在他的耳外，但理查并不在意。安妮站定，全身心都殷勤地向着他——此时他便知道时间了。

欢愉的时间。

他两步并作一步，摆满酒肉的桌子比兰开斯特军队还碍事。珠宝与丝绸零落旋转，旋绕在他的四周。

“我亲爱的，格洛斯特公爵夫人。”

安妮顿了顿，戏谑地耸了耸肩。

一切都如伯奈特的那场雾，只能留下心灵不散的眩晕。功名与利益可以等到第二天早上。为他们准备的寝室中床铺还未暖，紧挨着伦敦肮脏的小巷——艳红色翅膀的蝶儿，艳红色糜烂的口哨——高贵的理查连脚尖也蜷缩起来，但他却无比兴奋。

“夜很深了，”安妮细声说。

理查把酒杯搁在桌面上，很朦胧很短促的摩擦声。

是他们的暗号——他们出逃的暗号。

小时，他会捧着自己的下巴盯着安妮和伊莎贝拉一起素描。伊莎贝拉笔下是一只高大的马，线条颇有鬃毛的意味，可安妮却丝毫没有绘画的天赋。她不气馁，还坚持勾勒着一片畸形的花瓣——毕竟，两只深深的，忠诚的眼睛还看着她呢，他们之间是有契约的。

理查把写字板搁在桌面上，很短促很朦胧的磕碰声。

他们的手挽在一起，逃出去，逃的喘不过来气。他们在逃什么？又在追什么？

理查笑了，他们逃了十几年。

若不是大厅中尽是惹人烦的目光，理查此时就该把他的夫人抱到寝室去了。他们挽起手，感受着对方手心纹路里剧烈的欲望。他们端正地向着出口走着——多像是十年前练习礼仪时的模样。他们禁锢着自己过分的笑声。

理查再等不下去了。他们愈发的快，从背影看上去滑稽吗？——他根本没多想。

出逃，寻欢，总不会有一汪浪潮能巨大到吞噬了理查.金雀花和安妮.内维尔。


End file.
